A Dragons Legend
by EatLaxative
Summary: A seemingly unimportant person gets reincarnated in a previously fictional world with a strange power and a condition called Selective Amnesia.
1. The Start of a New Story

_PING!_

 **Congratulations! You have been chosen to play Naruto The RPG!**

 **You have a condition, Selective Amnesia!**

 **Motor functions retained!**

 **Please select a name**

What…? I looked around, there was a complete darkness, a void, nothingness. I tried to think of what happened to me, but I couldn't remember much, no name, family or home. What happened to me? Maybe I died? That would make sense. But then what does this make? Reincarnation? Probably reincarnation.

Name. What to name myself… I don't really know. A name is something someone is called for the rest of their life, I remember that much at least. That means that choosing a name is important. From what I remember Naruto is, it's a series, Japanese, so I'll have to choose a Japanese name.

I sighed, would've been easier if I could choose an English name. What to choose, what to choose. I tapped my chin in thought. I don't know any Japanese names… I don't know any names in general. Well, I would like to think of myself as a legend, like a mythical being. So, maybe..

"Dragon." I said to the blue box in front of me.

 **Chosen name [Ryuu]. Confirm?**

I pressed confirm.

 **Select country**

 **Fire**

 **Water**

 **Lightning**

 **Earth**

 **Sand**

I don't really remember much, but I think Fire is the best. If I remember correctly, it's where the whole series takes place, so I think it's best to choose there.

I selected Fire.

 **Name: Ryuu Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level – 1 (0/200)**

 **HP – 530**

 **CP – 530**

 **SP – 900**

 **CC – 10%**

 **Allegiance: Uzushiogakure no Sato**

 **STR – 5**

 **DEX – 5**

 **VIT – 13**

 **INT – 8**

 **CP –13**

 **CC – 1**

 **LUK - 15**

 **Condition(s) – Selective Amnesia – You have lost important memories from your past life.**

My stats showed itself it seems. I am an Uzumaki, that's nice. I already have a lot of HP and CP, which I think means chakra points.

 **Enjoy!**

I awoke in a comfortable bed, the sheets felt really soft and all I wanted to was to snuggle closer to the warmth it provided.

"Ryuu-chan! Wake up 'ttebajo!" a feminine voice called from outside. I'm most likely at home, but I wonder where home is, I wonder if I can regain the memories of this body.

I sat up, my room is quite simple, black and blue, different types of blue, and some splashes of red. I like it, I decided. Welp, time to get up. I stretched when my feet touched the fluffy carpet. I searched my memories and saw that my morning routine consists of finding clean clothes if those I have are dirty, go to my bathroom, take a shower, take a piss, and finally brush teeth. Reasonable, I think.

I did exactly what my mind told me. When I was brushing my teeth, I looked at myself in the mirror. Spiky crimson hair, medium eyebrows and big innocent dark blue eyes, small nose and small lips. It was weird looking in the mirror, it felt wrong but at the same time, it was right.

"Ryuu-chan! Are you done yet?!" the feminine voice that I now recognized as my mom asked.

I spit out my toothpaste and washed my mouth with water.

"Yeah! I'll come down in a bit!" I replied, sure that mom heard me.

I dried my face and hands and picked up my clothes. It's a simple outfit really, black pants, a blue t-shirt and a loose zip-up turtleneck. Comfortable and warm here by the ocean. I went downstairs to the kitchen, my memories guiding me.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mom smiled at me, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She has straight candy red hair which reaches her back, and a beautiful braid which holds her hair to the side of her face. Her face is a little angular, but mostly on the narrow side. Her eyes are purple and a little round, and her nose is small. She has a dark blue short kimimo on, the ends of the kimino reaches her knees it's simple, but nice. She is actually a ninja herself, a damn good one at that, but she is off-duty for the last couple of months, her gear is just hanging in the hallway in the meantime. I don't know why though.

"Mooom, you know I don't like when you dote me like that." I whined.

"Aww, how can I not do that when you look so cute?" she teased back.

"I am not cute!" I pouted.

"Yes you are. Especially when you look like that." She smiled warmly.

"She's right lad." My dad interrupted our conversation.

I looked at him, he has spiky crimson hair like me, and he puts his hair in a ponytail, it's not a long ponytail. His face is quite angular, and he has sharp eyes which twinkle with happiness. His eyebrows are thick, though not to a huge extent, they fit him. His eyes are blue and his nose is straight and narrow. He has on the standard Uzushio Jounin uniform on, which consists of a pair of black shinobi pants with extra pockets at the sides, with bandaged legs, a black turtleneck with the Uzumaki swirl on the arms, and a gray green Jounin jacket with shoulder pads and a neck protect thing around the neck not including the front. The jacket has a zipper, and many, and I mean many pockets. He has a huge pouch on his back hip and an Uzushio headband around his arm. The Uzushio headband has a swirl on the metal plate.

When he is off duty he just takes off the flak jacket, pouches and headband. In the hallway hangs a huge white cloak with black waves licking the bottom, it covers almost the whole body, leaving only the front open. Nidaime is written on the back with the same color as the waves. The cloak has a huge sealing formula on the inside. Every time I see it I get fascinated, I ask my dad about it but he just chuckles and says 'I'll tell you when you get older.' I usually pout and puff my cheeks out as an answer.

"You should eat before the food gets cold lad." My dad said to me.

"Oh no! My food 'ttebaro!" I exclaimed with arms flailing around, and began to bolt to my seat, on the table lay a plate with a warm breakfast. My parents chuckled at my antics.

My dad began to leave, walking even more silent than he usually does.

"Oh no you don't 'ttebajo!" my mom began to drag dad and push him in a chair. I just watched in amusement while I ate.

"First you have to eat. I made special breakfast for you." my mom said very seriously. Meaning that she experimented with food.

My dad began to sweat bullets, immediately understanding what that meant.

"Yes dear.." he said, looking at the food in front of him in utter demise. He began to eat, taking the food gingerly with his chopsticks, and putting the food in his mouth, he blanched and began to chew.

All my mother did was clap her hands together and grin. "Do you like it? I checked if some sea salt would help making it taste better, I also added some narutomaki in it for even better taste." Either she knows it's completely disgusting and enjoys the misery of her husband, or she is completely oblivious to it.

"I love it." he drawled out.

"Great, 'cus I have a whole pot with that stuff, when you come back home you can eat more 'ttebajo!"

My dad blanched even more if that was possible, understanding that he screwed himelf.

"Ryuu-chan, do you want some?" mom asked me, luckily, I had just finished my food.

"No thanks mom, I'm full!" I grinned at her. I am really lucky at this moment.

My dad looked at me in envy and like he was going to puke at the same time, he finished the disgusting food and muttered a goodbye, me and mom enthusiastically grinned and replied with a bye!

After that I just went to the living room and lay down on the sofa and began to think. It was so easy to just interact with my parents and at the same time, it's just unnatural how calmly I accepted my situation. Maybe it has something to do with the Naruto RPG thing? I did see my stats in that void. How do I open it though? It is my stats, I saw that I could see my conditions there and my HP and CP, does that mean it's called _status_?

 **Stats**

 **Name: Ryuu Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level – 1 (0/200)**

 **HP – 530**

 **CP – 530**

 **SP – 900**

 **CC – 10%**

 **Allegiance: Uzushiogakure no Sato**

 **STR – 5**

 **DEX – 5**

 **VIT – 13**

 **INT – 8**

 **CP –13**

 **CC – 1**

 **LUK - 15**

 **Condition(s) – Selective Amnesia – You have lost important memories from your past life.**

Nice! I figured it out! There is probably a menu for _skills_.

 **Skills**

 **Calligraphy (PASSIVE) – LV 10 - MAX**

 **Calligraphy is writing just more decorative. You have to master this first to learn fuinjutsu.**

 **10% better fuinjutsu**

 **Sprint (PASSIVE/ACTIVE) – LV 4 – 72%**

 **Sprinting is what mammals do with their legs, it's like running but faster.**

 **(ACTIVE) 40% faster sprinting, consumes 60 SP per second.**

 **(PASSIVE) 4% faster sprinting, consumes 6 SP per second.**

I have alright skills. I haven't entered any shinobi academy, so that's understandable. I really hope I can learn fuinjutsu soon though, that would be a lot of fun.

So there is skills and status. What more, what more… well, there has to be some sort of _perks_ right?

 **Perks**

 **Uzumaki – As an Uzumaki you gain a 300% EXP t fuinjutsu, and you automatically gain 3 points in VIT and CP every level, you have huge chakra reserves, stamina and chakra reserves naturally. You also regenerate HP, CP and SP faster.**

 **Gamers Mind**

 **Helps the user get calm and gives resistance to phycological effects.**

 **Gamers Body**

 **Lets the user have a body that of an RPG character. Resting in a safe place restores HP.**

Well, I don't have many perks, but goddamn that is nice! Now I really, really want to learn fuinjutsu, with my boost, I could probably master fuinjutsu in only 5 years or something, which is a really short period of time considering most fuinjutsu masters take 10 years! And my gamers mind and body is rea-

"ONII-CHAAAN!" a high pitched voice called out to me. I searched my memories and found out that I actually have a little sister. Her name is Kushina, she's actually quite the ball of energy. She probably came later for breakfast or earlier, then went to her room.

"I want to play!" she literally screamed at me while running toward me at full speed, my eyes widened, it looks like she has no plans to decelerate. I quickly sat up, so that she won't jump at me or something. But, I was too slow, she jumped right at my torso, knocking the air out of my lungs. When I could breath normally again, I looked at my little sister.

Her candy red hair reaches her shoulder blades now, and I have no doubt she won't cut it soon, her grin was stretched impossibly much, and purple eyes twinkling with mischief. She was still wearing her pajamas, indicating that she has just woken up or just too lazy to take on clothes. She is only three years old, but she looks so much like mom. Heh, the boy looks like dad and the girl looks like mom, what a surprise.

Now that I think about it, why does the name Kushina sound familiar? Wasn't she th-

"Oniii-chaaaan! Play with me 'ttebane!" it wasn't a question, it was a demand, and when she demands something, she will get it.

"Relax imotou, but I can't play with you if you won't let me get up, you know." I chuckled a little when she flushed red and scurried off of me. I stood up and stretched. I looked at Kushina, looking eager.

"What are we waiting for little tomato? Let's go datterbaro!" I grinned when I saw she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Follow me 'ttebane!" she began to manhandle me, even though she was 10 cm shorter than me.

And the thing with verbal tics, yup it exists, and it's weird because you can't really control it. It just comes out of your mouth, even if you try to stop it won't really work. But you know, this life I can get used to. A loving family and a little sibling I love. I just hope that my future won't be as bad as I think it will be.

 **AND CUT! I am an amateur writer with too much time on my hands, I really hope this was okay. And I won't use the kaa-chan and tou-chan thing I can just use the English variations, but since referring to your siblings in Japanese gives you more variations, I'll use the imouto and aniki thing. I thought, why not try this gamer fic thing going on, its fun to read, so why not make one. I know I made the bane of all fanfictions, a self insert, though I tweaked the personality. So I'll just call it an OC.**

 **Oni-chan – it's a casual way to say big brother in Japanese.**

 **Imotou – little sister in Japanese.**

 **I thought about verbal tics with Kushina and Naruto and thought, well it must come from somewhere, and since Naruto inherited it from Kushina, and Boruto inherited it from Naruto, I thought it runs in the family. So I made the mother of kushina and my wonderful OC/SI have a verbal tic as well.**

' **ttebane/Dattebane – This is a verbal tic of Kushina's**

' **ttebaro/Dattebaro – I chose this to be the verbal tic of Ryuu, I remember I read it somewhere, don't know where though, so I am sorry if it's yours and I just took it from you without permission. But I don't know if I am going to change it though, because it's just gonna take too much time**

' **ttebajo/Dattebajo – well, this is the verbal tic of the mother (I have yet to choose a name), and the way to say this is quite easy, just use the j sound from just. So have that weird j sound at the j. wow, that's a lot of j's.**

 **Well, if someone actually read this first chapter, thanks! Please go easy on me with English, it's my second language, technically third but my first language I don't even use, I can't even speak it, just barley understand it, so I'll just say English is my second.**

 **If you enjoy, favorite or review or both, I don't really know. I've never really used the full potential of , only read some stories and favorited it and followed those. Oh, follow too! I don't think I'll abandon this story, I have some cool ideas and a unique spin for this story. I have never read any story with my spin on it, so I really hope I can execute it good. I have yet to place this unique spin though, just wait a few chapters, it'll get there.**

 **I took some ideas from the story Yami: The Gamer Kage, I really hope that's okay though, I don't want to get killed or anything.**

 **This chapter is quite short, well, it's very short compared to what I usually write in scrapped ideas. This is my first story I publish, as mentioned previously, I had some scrapped ideas.**

 **Well, now I'm just rambling. Those who actually like this story, thanks again and if you want more, follow I guess. *chuckles nervously***


	2. Bad Pranks

I stared at the small piece of text for the fourth time today. The small condition of selective amnesia is... unsettling, not knowing who you really are is alarming. Someone would say, "You're Ryuu Uzumaki! First son of the Uzukage and Mao, one of the best Jounin in the village, and elder brother to Kushina!" and that is true, but the name Ryuu Uzumaki feels wrong, but at the same time right. When people say 'Ryuu' I react immediately, because of this body's memories, but it feels _wrong._ I don't belong in this body, I just took over the body of a sweet child, a small kid not really knowing anything, just a fascinated kid. Calligraphy was one thing he enjoyed, he loved to write and he practiced calligraphy so much he had a stash of ink under his bed. He stayed up some nights _just_ so he could master one particular way of writing. But me? I don't enjoy it, it's boring, calligraphy is like writing the same word over and over just to get that one line right, it's monotonous. But I know I am supposed to have fun while doing calligraphy, so I act like I have fun.

Even though I, no not me, _Ryu_ has mastered calligraphy, my parents insist that I continue practicing. So, I continue the boring calligraphy, hoping that dad or mom will understand that I have mastered it. The one thing I do enjoy most is my little sister, Kushina. She is a ball of energy, fun to play with, creative, unpredictable, even though she might be as stupid as a bag of hammers she is fun. Maybe I am on the verge of creating a sister complex, but for some reason, I don't care.

Today is supposed to be the day I get some basic knowledge of chakra and the Uzumaki's. I'm just waiting for dad to come.

"Well lad, today is the day you learn about the Uzumaki and chakra, if you do great I might even show you some cool jutsu." Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come.

My eyes began to shine with the mention of a cool jutsu, ninja magic! "Alright! Let's do this dattebaro!" I sat upright, barely containing my excitement. Hey, ninja magic is awesome, and by the time I'm twelve I'm probably going to do some ninja magic.

Dad began to chuckle and he began teaching. Chakra is a mix of spiritual and physical energy, and since Uzumaki's have such a large physical energy they have to study more than the average ninja so that they can create a balance of the two forms. My dad scratched the surface of the tailed beasts, he explained what the first Hokage did with the tailed beasts and where each individual beast is, and how their chakra looks like. I soaked in the knowledge like a dry sponge.

Then my old man began to teach about the history of the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki are in an alliance with Konohagakure, and that they are a clan full of seal masters, that they were so powerful they were the first to create a village 60 years ago, they have such great life forces that even if an Uzumaki is sixty years old they would fight like they were in their prime, a great example of this is Mito, she was born in the warring period and still lives today, though her health is reclining, slowly, but still reclining.

Theoretically speaking, if a jinchuuriki is an Uzumaki and that Uzumaki loses its tailed beast, they could survive it. Which actually happens with Kushina (But I won't let that happen, that _won't_ happen). And then comes the obvious parts about Uzumaki, for example a full-blooded Uzumaki always has red hair. And though the Uzumaki are powerful, they are happy and carefree. One of the reasons Uzushiogakure is such a happy place is because of a seal placed on the islands, it makes the atmosphere happy and as such, it affects everyone around.

 **+3 INT for listening to a lecture!**

Does that mean if I read a lot of 'intelligent' books and listen to lectures and school I become smarter? Probably, I do hope I can abuse this, but I have a feeling that I won't be able to do that.

Well, I do love history, and from what I could remember of my past life, the series never really revealed a lot about Uzushio and the Uzumaki, for all I know, everyone in this village could be gay. Though that is probably not true, the Uzumaki would be extinct if that was true. Wasn't Uzushio destroyed though…? I jumped onto my feet. My dad, who was taking a small break blinked owlishly.

"Are you.. alright?" he asked slowly.

"Yes! I-I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" I bolted towards my bathroom. He probably just stared, that wasn't even a good reason for suddenly standing then running towards the bathroom.

I didn't worry about that though, the home I live in is going to be destroyed at an unknown time. I wracked my brain for the few pieces of knowledge, if only I didn't have that stupid amnesia! Even though I woke up here a few days ago, according to this body's memories the past Ryuu loved this place, and even though I don't know this place well, the past Ryuu's memories and personality has fused with me. His likes and dislikes has fused with me. And that scares me, I'm scared because of that amnesia I don't really know who I am. Of who I was.

I looked at the running water in the sin, I am terrified of the fact that I could lose myself, and become someone I don't recognize, I want to be able to look back and say, "That's me!" not "Who _is_ that person?" but right now I can't even look back to who I was! I don't remember my family! When I think of family, I think of this world's dad, this world's mom, and Ryuu's sweet little sister. That's not wrong, but it doesn't fit! I want to look back and remember my past life's parents! But I _can't._ And right now, I don't want to lose the only thing I have, my home.

I splashed some water in my face and looked in the mirror. Right now, I vow to save my home, to save my family, and the only way to do that, I must become a ninja. I need training, I need help, and I need knowledge. If there is one thing I know, that's that I have to write down what I know of this universe, but not in Japanese, then people will be able to read what I know and what will happen. If more people about know this, about _me_ , then there will be more ripples than there already is. Kushina was supposed to be an only child, but now she has a big brother. That is one big ripple.

From what my dad teaches me he probably expects me to become a ninja, though I don't really know why, maybe it's normal? I won't think about that, it'll just make it easier to get help in training, and as an Uzumaki with and my perks, I could probably have more extensive training. But already there is one thing I need to know about. My power. I don't really know anything about it. I don't know much about video games from my past life. Sure, I've heard of games, but I don't know anything. That's probably the amnesia, another reason for me to try and remove it, but that is very far ahead. Right now, baby steps. First become a ninja, then become respected and strong, after that, stop the destruction of Uzushio. A three-step plan that is easier said than done.

This would probably be easier if I had more intelligence, but I don't have that, so I need to play my cards right. I drew a breath in, I need to tell my parents that I want to become a ninja, but the time isn't right. it's best for me to wait until Ryuu's- no, now it's my parents, until my parents bring up that conversation.

I opened the door, and went to where my dad is, he is sitting there waiting, with pieces of paper and ink, the books we went through gone.

"Well, since we are done with the small lesson I wanted to give you, I think it's time for you to show how good you are at calligraphy, and if you're good enough, I can give you a book about fuinjutsu, it's simple stuff really, but it should be perfect for you." He said.

"Just get comfortable and you can begin writing the sentences I say." He explained what I am supposed to do so I just did what I was silently told. I could see concern flicker in his eyes before it vanished.

The sentences were easy to write, from my mastery of calligraphy and understanding of writing, I did quite well. When I looked at my dad, he beamed.

"Great work, lad! For only two years of practice you sure do move that brush like a master! I am very proud of you son!" dad praised. I grinned, finally! This means I can begin with the beginners fuinjutsu! I would do a victory dance if it wasn't so awkward to do it, but because of all the paper I can't really do any huge movements like dancing. Instead as a reply I fisted the air, and did a victory shout of, "YES!". My dad patted me on the back, and I fell forward, hitting all the wet ink, ink bottles and paper. The ink splattered everywhere, on my clothes, my cheek, and hands.

My dad began to laugh at my fall and decided that it was a great time for puns.

"That was _ink_ redible to watch!" he began to laugh even more and hit me on the back. Making me, who was getting up, fall again and make an even bigger mess.

I growled in return. "You might _dye_ tonight Mr."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With the moon shining outside my window and stars twinkling I thought that it was a great time for revenge on dad. I had to endure a whole hour of scrubbing myself clean in scolding hot water just to get the dry ink out of my skin, my skin was completely red and -then I remembered that if I sleep I just heal, so I did that. I also had to do a lot of chores for making such a mess, so I had to do the laundry, and clean the whole living room. Dad was sentenced to sleep on the couch, though that is not enough of a punishment. And I have a perfect plan, especially since dad informed that he'll have a meeting the next day and come later than usual.

 **Quest made!**

 **Prank your father.**

 **You have decided a revenge is a great idea, prank your father and get a good laugh out of it the next day!**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP, a good laugh.**

 **Failure: A failed prank, no good laughs.**

Cool! I can make my own objectives!

I threw the blankets off me and stood in my pajamas. I found my ink and a brush on my table. I searched my drawers but didn't find any marker. Shit, Kushina must have taken it.

I opened the door and closed my door as silently as possible. I -knowing the hallways like the back of my hand- stalked to my sisters bedroom and tried to open the door as silently as possible.

 **Due to a repetitive action, a skill has been made!**

 **Sneak (ACTIVE) – LV 1 – EXP 0%**

 **Sneaking is something you do when you don't want to be seen or heard. Activated by making an effort of sneaking.**

 **10% better sneaking.**

 **90% chance of getting caught.**

I stopped myself from screaming in surprise at the menu. That scared the crap out of me. If I had socks on they would probably fall off. I have to find a way to put it on the side so that it won't appear right in front of me when theses boxes appear.

I dismissed the box, and continued to open the door and stepped inside, keeping the door open so that I won't have to make any more sound than I already have. Luck is on my side again, because Kushina is a heavy sleeper, the only thing that could wake her up is a siren.

Her room is quite red. Her walls are painted a warm red, her carpet is red, and there are green stars that are probably glued to the walls. Her bed is the same as mine, a huge bed made in great quality, though her sheets are red and not blue. There are many toys around, me and her usually play with them. She has a small, very small, table in the middle. The table is made of oak and she has made a mess on it, with many papers and crayons scattered, I also saw my permanent marker. Success.

I snuck to the table, careful not to make a sound, and took my marker. The marker lay on a piece of paper, and when I picked it up I got a full view of what she drew. The drawing was, quite honestly crap. The lines are insecure and shaky, but I could make out what she drew. It was us, our family. Mom, dad, me and her holding hands. The only reason I could make this out was because she colored the drawing, and she drew clothes to the best of her ability. Dad had his cape and spiky ponytail, mom had her casual blue kimono and long red flowing hair. I had my loose grey turtleneck and spiky hair. She herself had long red hair and her favorite outfit, which is actually a pink bunny onsie with sunglasses.

 **Due to a repetitive action, a skill has been made!**

 **Observe (ACTIVE) – LV 1 – 0%**

 **Observe is an observation skill, in which you get some basic information about someone or something**

I sucked in a huge breath and exhaled shakily, goddamn it, when I get back in my room, I'll find a way to not make it pop up right in front of me. I dismissed the box and looked at the drawing again. I smiled warmly, I'll never let our home get destroyed, that's a promise.

With my marker in hand, I went to her bed and saw her laying sprawled out on the bed and drooling, my smile got bigger, she is a goofball. I took her sheets and covered her so that only her head is poking out.

Sneaking to the door I muttered an inaudible "sweet dreams" and shut the door. The sneaking skill making the small 'click' more silent. So now I have to walk to my room again, pick up my brush and ink, then stalk to the living room where my dad sleeps on the couch.

Doing exactly that, I now found myself in the living room by the couch. My luck doing wonders, thank the gods for giving me so good starting luck. My eyes were used to the dark and as such I could see dad lay completely silent and still. I would mistake him for dead if it wasn't for the fact I could see his chest moving up and down. I grinned, I would snicker mischievously, but he would probably wake if I did. Him being shinobi and all.

I put my ink and brush down on the carpet in front of the couch, it being much more silent since it's soft. I opened my marker, and proceeded to draw on his face, I avoided the eyes, I didn't want to hurt him. I drew whiskers a monocle, and on his forehead I wrote, 'I am an idiot'. After I was done, I took the ink and brush, warming the ink a little, I proceeded to completely cover his face with ink, making the layer thin. That way, it'll dry faster and be harder to clean off.

When I was done, I closed the ink bottle and snuck to my room.

 **Sneak levelled up!**

 **Prank your father.**

 **Quest completed!**

 **Gained +50 EXP! A good laugh!**

Was the first thing I saw when I closed the door. Since the rooms are quite soundproof I let myself have a silent shriek. I seriously need to make it appear in a notification box or something. Still, I got to complete the self-made quest, got some EXP and better sneaking.

The only reason I even was able to prank dad like that was because of my luck and the fact that he is at home in peacetime. If it was war however, I would fail completely. Not only would dad be extremely jumpy, he would sleep with one eye open, even at home. It would be dangerous for me to perform a prank while he was asleep, a kunai to the throat would likely be the result of trying to prank a Kage level ninja in wartime.

I sat down at my bed after putting the ink bottle, brush and marker on my desk. It was time for me to fix the UI, and sleep.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

I got the UI fixed! I fixed it! It took me awhile to find out how to do it, and while I tried to fix it, I discovered I have an inventory. It's simple to use it, all I have to do is hold the item I want to put in the inventory, then while holding the item I reach my hand toward the box. If I want to pull it out, all I have to do is have the inventory open while I 'will' the item out of the inventory, I ready my hand so that it won't just fall on the ground.

But today is the day. The day that my dad has to scrub his face with scalding water to get the ink out, then rub alchohol on his face to get the and marker out. I have to, no, I _need_ watch it. I put on a sweater and some sweatpants and went to my parents' bathroom. I could hear the water running, and some muffled curses.

I opened the door and saw my dad trying to wash his face without hurting himself too much. I couldn't help but laugh. Dad turned his head so fast I thought he might get a whiplash.

He growled, "You…" he even began to glare. I might have spilled some ink in his hair too, so he has ink in his hair.

"I told you, you might get dyed tonight 'ttebaro!" I said between laughs, but my bad pun made me have tears in my eyes, almost rolling on the floor. I had to support myself by my knees, and I had a hand on my stomach.

I absently noticed my dad began to try to clean his face but having huge problems, but hey, if I can do it, so can he, though hands and face are quite the sensitive areas on bodies. I calmed down a little but when I saw my dad begin to clean his face again, I began to laugh, thinking how he has to remove the ink and marker in hot water, or have to go to work covered in it. A stereotypical prank executed perfectly. Looks like my power isn't wrong, I did get a good laugh out of this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How did I get into this situation? What happened you might ask. Well, my wonderful father has decided to return a prank because of what I did. You might think, how does the Nidaime Uzukage have time for this? Well, let me answer that question. The Uzukage doesnt really have that much paperwork, and since the Uzumaki don't really care if you are rude or not, he uses shadow clones. Contrary to popular belief that shadow clones only last a certain period of time and can only tolerate one hit before they pop, if you make one shadow clone, that shadow clone has half your total power, if you make one more shadow clone, that shadow clone gets a half of that half, and so it goes. If you make, let's say forty shadow clones, they're weak. But if you make one or two, they will be much, much stronger, and if you pump more chakra into a clone than it requires, it becomes more powerful and will last longer. Dad abuses that. When he goes to work, he finishes everything in two hours, then leaves a superpowered shadow clone and goes home.

That's at least what mom told me. Dad had common sense when it came to the chakra and those bad illusion clones, he changed the changed the academy a little. Instead of learning those useless clones, we learn shadow clones. He only had to ask permission from the Hokage if that is alright, since the technique originates from Konoha, from what I was told, the Hokage was happy to oblige. Since the Uzumaki have so much chakra, it's really no problem. Still, the academy warns the students to only make a maximum of five clones until they have fully developed chakra coils. This way you have less risk of killing yourself when you use them. Of course, the academy doesn't teach you the jutsu before you learn a lot of chakra control.

But dad, he has done the worst thing I can think of. He switched all my clothes out with bathing suits. My clothes are at an unknown place, and he wrote on a small piece of paper, "you haven't gone outside in the last few days, why don't you go outside and play." because of this I will probably have to go outside, in a bathing suit mind you, to find my clothes, and since my pajamas was dirty, it's in the wash, so I can't just go outside with that.

My prank was harmless fun. Ok, maybe not so harmless since my dad was completely red in his face and his hands were also red. But we Uzumaki heal quickly. Dad has me go outside in _bathing suits_ to find my clothes!

Oh, I will return a prank in full glory, I will destroy dad! Que the evil laughter. You know, I could just take the bathing suit in pride.

 **Vengeance!**

 **Prank your father so hard that he will be paranoid for days!**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP, revenge!**

 **Failure: You will be disappointed (failed pranks are really cringe).**

Well, the system made me a quest, I will just have to do that. I have some great ideas, now I just need to find my clothes. I can't really go outside in just boxers, so I'll have to use the suits, at least dad took the time to draw some seals. I have no idea what it will do, I just hope it's a seal for keeping me warm.

Walking downstairs, the seal seems to -luckily- keep me warm, but the suit changes color, all the colors from the rainbow, and it glows. Well, time to take this with pride.

"Good morning Ryuu-chan!" mom said, not looking surprised. It seems she helped in the prank. "Your father told me to give this paper to you." She continued, well that's a surprise, what could my wonderful dad write to me.

I wordlessly took the paper. It read 'where hands are printed, and legends recorded, the sun goes up, with hawks stalking prey.' A riddle, seriously dad? Well, time to go on a goose chase in a rainbow bathing suit. I already have an idea where this might be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I closed the door to my home, a bag with my clothes. "I'm home." I spoke softly. I got enthusiastic welcome homes from my family. Tonight, I will take revenge. Tonight, my dad will know that he is beaten.

"So, how was your trek around the village lad?" my dad, still red in the face, looking even more red, probably from laughter, asked me. Leaning in the doorway, looking smug.

"It was alright, I got to spread word about how it's important to express yourself. People looked thoughtful." I smiled, still taking the bathing suit with stride. "I even got to swim a little." I added, that was actually really nice.

"Well, don't be late for dinner, otherwise it'll be cold." Dad said, a shit eating grin, knowing how embarrassing it is, but I did get to take it, again, with pride.

I passed the man. I did say that I was going to take the suit with pride, and boy I did.

"Oni-chan! You're finally home!" my little sister ran up to me, oblivious to the suit, and hugged me.

"Hey, little tomato." I hugged back. She immediately let go of the hug when she heard tomato.

"Will you stop calling me a tomato 'ttebane!?" she burst out. A little red in the face.

"Nope." I grinned, popping the p. She began to pout. I ruffled her hair, making it messy. "Sorry, sorry, but I have to change, we can play after that." I said, not sounding sorry at all. Kushina immediately forgot she was angry and vigorously nodded.

"Okay!" she grinned and walked to her room with a skip in her step. I heard her shout 'Don't take too long!' before she closed the door.

She still a goofball, well, _my_ goofball.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Setting up the prank I planned took all night, though I did notice that I wasn't tired at all. Probably my perk, gamers body, doing that. But the prank, or rather pranks, I made was perfect. Dad had some late-night work and would be gone all night. So, I had good time.

Since he is the first to walk in I put some disgusting gel on the door handle. The moment he touches the door handle, his hand will feel the disgusting substance. After that, when he walks in and puts on his slippers, he will feel something weird at the end. I stuffed dog poop inside there. Careful to keep the odor away at the crust, but inside is the full smelling glory. Then he will probably try to clean his hands, it wont work, he'll need to clean it with scalding water and very strong soap. He will probably figure that out.

After that, he'll probably try to clean his feet, I locked the bathroom door, so he'll have to sleep with it.

Then he'll go to sleep, and he'll smell the disgusting smell of dog poop. When he wakes up, he'll go to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hall to their bedroom to try it again. I'll unlock the bathroom when he sleeps. I chose to take out the lightbulb to make it completely dark and took out the doorknob on the inside. That way, he will be stuck there until someone goes there. On the floor of the bathroom I put some very slippery soap. I planted some mouse traps I found in the house.

When he gets out and makes his coffee but instead of sugar, there will be salt. My dad became a little paranoid after that. Checking doorknobs, I also noticed he always had some chakra concentrated in his feet so that he won't slip, checking if there is salt instead of sugar, he also never touched his slippers, choosing instead to go without any footwear.

Nobody tries to outdo me. Nobody.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" mom asked me. I knew this conversation would come up, and since the beginning of the academy will start soon, my parents need to know if they should sign me up or not.

I looked her straight in the eye and spoke with determination. "I want to be a shinobi." Her eyes widened, not surprise that I want to be a ninja, but surprise that I took it so seriously. Most kids will grin and say that they want to be a shinobi in excitement, _if_ they want to be a shinobi.

"And why is that?" she asked softly.

I want to be honest in this, I want her to know how much I want to be a shinobi.

"To protect my precious people and my home." I never broke eye contact. Determination was the only thing she could see, along with seriousness and certainty.

She smiled softly, proud I would say.

"Alright."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **So, I took some advice to heart, and made some serious restrictions on the power so he won't be invincible at level 1. Because that's bs. But do keep in mind that genin-level is level 15. But don't worry about me making him overpowered. I won't, the restrictions I made ensures that.**

 **The next chapter is about the academy. I also try to make the parents not flat, I don't really know how Kushina acted as a child, but I try to make her a little mild, considering she is only three years old. Seems I have to get another tab for another Narutopedia page. *sigh***

 **In the previous chapter my line breakers didn't appear for some reason, so I decided to have some different line breakers.**

 **I was honestly surprised to see emails of people following and favoriting this story, every time I do see it, I get really happy. You guys just made my day! Thanks!**

 **I am completely new to this, so I am kinda figuring out this uploading stuff. Sorry if you guys get an email saying a new chapter is uploaded, but there is nothing there…**

 **Follow, review, favorite, I don't know, it's your life!**


	3. An Academy Student

Walking through Uzushio is nice. The people are always laughing, always happy. The ninjas are friendly, hanging out with friends, the genin teams doing missions, and those on-duty ninjas running across the red rooftops. Buildings all but glittering in the sunlight, pavements having a golden color and the air smells like home, salt and ocean. Hearing waves roaring on the white beaches, the seagulls crying out, the wind blowing, it all feels, smells and sounds like home. The sun shining its golden rays of warmth down on the village, with the wind running through the streets, is like a comfort. A part of me knowing that no place is like Uzushio, like _home_. A part of me knows that this place is where I belong. I can't help but agree.

Mom is guiding me through the streets to the academy, dad is already there, waiting for everyone to be present before starting the opening ceremony of a new generation of ninjas. I was taking in the beautiful sights of the village, even though I have already walked through the streets, met people, it was as if it was my first time seeing, as if I was blind my whole life and I could see again. It's like that every time I see Uzushio. Maybe it's because in total I have walked in this village three times.

The academy grounds are simple, beautiful green grass around the building, a stone fence almost glittering in the sunrays, the building itself is a simple red, with large windows to look out. I could see an area for academy students where they exercise, train and practice. People were already there, waiting for the opening ceremony to start. The majority of people having red hair, some had white, brown, blue and black though. Uzushio does, after all, not consist just one clan, it has three clans in total, with loads of civilians. The Minamoto clan, the Uzumaki clan and the Okamura clan. Each clan is talented in different things, the Minamoto love weapons, they make fierce weapons and tools, and the people who become ninjas are usually kenjutsu practitioners. The Uzumaki love seals, they make non Uzumaki seal masters look like children. The Okamura clan love poisons and medicine, their chakra control is always more refined than the ordinary.

Uzushiogakure is often dubbed The Village of Longevity. Since their clans have three to four times the chakra of the ordinary shinobi, the Okamura having the smallest reserves of the three clans, but their chakra is still at least one to two times the chakra of an average shinobi. Uzushio is a valued ally, great being friends with, horrible being enemies with. Uzushio is the most peaceful village though, but if you somehow manage to inflict the wrath of the village hidden in the whirlpools, you are doomed. God have mercy on you, for Uzushio will not, is the perfect saying for such a situation.

Dad began his speech, speaking about how the path of shinobi is a hard one, how the village is the one they swear to protect the moment they get their headband, or rather, the people is who they swear to protect. I listened, but after a while I began think about how the moment I pick up my headband, the path, and my current goal will begin to get harder. As much as my goal seems selfless, the goal of saving Uzushio before it gets destroyed, it is actually quite selfish. The reason for me not wanting Uzushio to get destroyed is because I don't want to lose my home, my family and my precious little sister. It benefits me, because if I am able to save Uzushio, not only will it save my small circle of precious people, it will also paint me as a hero, making me more influential. Making me a more valuable person, and also making my survival more likely.

After all, in a world of monsters, the biggest survives.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I entered the classroom of my class. A few kids were already there, chatting almost animatedly with their friends. It made me realize that I don't really have any friends.

I chose an available seat, sitting in the middle row by the window (go figure). I waited for the teacher to come in the classroom. I was sitting in my seat, reading the fuinjutsu book my dad got me after showing I was capable in calligraphy. It was quite interesting, sure, it only scratched the surface of fuinjutsu, but knowing that the imagination is the only limit if you have the skill. It makes me giddy, the correct ideas could make me powerful. I could maybe make a small seal where I could lock my emotions in check, so that in missions where I can't hesitate, I _won't_ hesitate. Maybe make a small shield that protects my body from all hits, kind of like a barrier around my body, able to take a small number of hits before it breaks, and when it breaks it could explode outwards, making enemies fly backwards if hit by the right force.

I was a few pages in the fuinjutsu book, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to the side and saw a boy with black hair and tan skin -a little lighter than my own- and obsidian eyes. His nose is small, and his lips are also small.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the seat beside me. I shook my head, not really knowing how to socialize with unknown people. I've only had a real conversation with my little sister, mom and dad, no one else.

He grinned in return. "Great! Names Jirou Minamoto!" he took out his hand for me to shake.

"Ryuu Uzumaki." I said, shaking his hand. Well, I guess this is going to be a learning experience.

"Lets be friends Ryuu!" he practically glowed. It's probably his first time saying that.

I nodded. "Alright Jirou-san." He had a grin so wide that I thought his face only consisted of a huge smile and squinted eyes.

I just hope he isn't an annoying brat. That would be quite troublesome, and even though I myself have quite a lot of energy, I just build that energy so that when I need it, I have it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Many people would say that the academy is boring, but it's actually quite fun. Or maybe that's just me, or the way the teacher teaches. But I know one thing clearly, Makoto-sensei loves teaching. You can see it when he goes through different topics, he also handles children well, when someone doesn't pay attention, he first gets their attention and understands that he need to make the lesson more engaging, so he does that. If the same child still doesn't pay attention, he just lets them do that, not pay attention. After all, it's just worse for the one who hasn't payed attention.

The only lessons that are right now are reading, geography, some history, math, and lastly calligraphy. Uzushio is known for seals, and even though it's the Uzumaki specialty, the other clans know it as well, only casually though. That's what Makoto-sensei explained. But casually in Uzushio probably means that you know how to reverse engineer a semi-complex seal. Which is actually quite the feat in other villages, here it is only a casual thing. No wonder Uzushio is so feared.

Jirou is quite the student, which surprised me, he doesn't really seem like that person, he is not a genius, just smart. I think he learned a lot at home with his parents, that would make sense.

Learning math was like revisiting an old, ancient enemy that I have beat countless times. It's easy and boring. The math was only simple stuff, like multiplying, division, plus and minus. I did my best in class, paying attention to geography and history the most. Geography would be very important in travelling as a shinobi. Knowing what landscape there is, where the borders are and such. History is a thing that is interesting to me, how the villages were built, why the war started, and important people in the world. Makoto-sensei even talked about A and S-class ninja, the monsters out there. He said the name and showed the face, talked about their accomplishments, he didn't even sugarcoat it. Just outright said if they killed more than a thousand people. And I appreciated it, committed the faces and names to memory. I want to know what I'm up against. And how big a monster I need to become.

Calligraphy was too easy, the same with reading and writing, I already knew how to do that. I just read my book of fuinjutsu. Wanting to finish it and learn how to make seals. I want to focus on taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, throw a little ninjutsu in there and I have made myself a beast if I master all of it. I only want a strong jutsu or two to be in my arsenal for when I need it. I see ninjutsu as the drain of fighting. Those who specialize is ninjutsu get tired too easily in battles. If I can keep as much chakra for as long as possible, I can fight for a very long time, so that's what I'm aiming or. Maybe if I can make a seal that conserves a lot of chakra and put it on my body will I learn more ninjutsu.

With the school day done, I saw a small notification flash on the top right of my vision, the UI won't be in the way now. Thankfully. I willed the notification box open.

 **4+ INT for listening to lectures!**

Well, that's nice. I dismissed the box and put my books and pencils in my bag. Getting ready to leave, I was stopped by Jirou standing in the doorway.

"Oi Ryuu! Wanna play ninja?" Jirou asked me while grinning. His bag hanging off his shoulder. I nodded. After all, why not, I do want to enjoy a childhood before any ninja stuff.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Playing ninja is fun, it's a combination of tag and hide 'n seek. A few people are ninja, they their close their eyes and count to ten, while they do that, the 'nuke-nin' have to hide, and keep moving from the 'loyal ninja'. They hide and run, the 'nuke-nins' ' goal is to not get caught. There is a time limit of ten minutes, if the 'nuke-nins' are not caught by then, then the 'nuke-nins' win. if they are caught, the loyal ninjas win. This is a game of ninja, to hide, you must find good places, if you are caught you run. Usually if you want to lose pursuit, you have to be smart, take you environment into consideration, and use it, take every advantage you can get. I explain this like it's dramatic, but it's not dramatic really, it's just a lot of fun and it increases my VIT, and when I climb trees fast and use acrobatics to avoid being caught, I get DEX.

If you are one of the 'loyal ninja', you need to be smart and take into consideration places that can be good to hide, and search, you need to work together with your teammates, and when you are in a pursuit. Make ambushes, use your teammates to flank and make good plans to catch the 'nuke-nin'.

I increased my VIT and DEX, I even increased my INT by thinking up plans. I got a quest for each game, got rewarded a little EXP for every win. Nothing much, only 10 EXP per win. I'll take what I can get though. There were 5 wins and three losses, I even levelled up once!

 **Name: Ryuu Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level – 2 (0/300)**

 **HP – 550**

 **CP – 540**

 **SP – 465**

 **CC – 10%**

 **Allegiance: Uzushiogakure no Sato**

 **STR – 5**

 **DEX – 8**

 **VIT – 15**

 **INT – 14**

 **CP – 13**

 **CC – 1**

 **LUK – 15**

 **Stat Points: 5**

I am thinking of putting all five points into CC, even though I won't be a ninjutsu specialist, it is important to have refined chakra control, so that I won't blow up walls when I try to walk on them, and I'm guessing chakra control is a hassle to train, if I increase chakra control to max, then I only won't have to worry about it later.

With that in thought I put all five points in CC, increasing my control to- ONLY FIFTEEN!? WHAT IS THIS BS!? This means that if I want to have 100% control I'll need to put 85 POINTS IN CC! I groaned, this is going to take a while… I'll ask dad or mom about chakra control exercises when I get home, do my homework, then read my fuinjutsu book. When I learn how to make a storage seal that only opens for me, I'll write down what I know of the future in another language, as little as I remember, I know some stuff. Even though that selective amnesia is in place. I wonder if I'll be able to remove it, I guess that will be my long-term goal for now, when I figure that out, I guess I'll find my real goal when I remember my past life. If it's even possible to remove it.

I opened the door to my home, automatically said a 'I'm home' and took off my shoes. I walked in the kitchen where nobody was, took a small snack then went in the living room and saw Kushina practice her calligraphy. She concentrated so much she didn't even notice when I stood right above her. I tapped her shoulder.

"Imouto, what'cha doing?" I asked, even though I knew. She was recently introduced to the idea of fuinjutsu and wanted to begin immediately, unfortunately for her, she has to learn calligraphy before even touching fuinjutsu.

"I am practicing oni-chan." She grunted, making a line to long.

"Imoto, that line is too long, you have to make it like this." I took a brush which was on the side and drew the kanji she was writing with practiced ease.

She became flustered and began to grumble. "I know that oni-san, I saw it immediately when I wrote it 'ttebane." I chuckled at her, so cute!

"Well, if you want any help, don't be afraid to ask, I'll be in my room." I said and began to walk to my room.

When I closed the door, I returned to reading my book, right now it goes over the importance to check a seal is before even trying to use it, if you don't really know if it's right or wrong, and have someone who is experienced in fuinjutsu close by, have them check it.

Mom and dad aren't at home right now, the kitchen was empty, and in the living room, where they usually are, was only Kushina. Dad is probably doing his job as the Uzukage and mom probably went to friends or something. I'll ask about chakra control exercises when one of them come home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I heard a call of I'm home and immediately put down my book, my stomach growling and me wanting to have some chakra control exercises. I rushed down the stairs and saw mom with her hair up in a bun with some sticks in them, huh, weird, she usually has a braid not bun. I jumped to hug her, even though I don't like doting, I do like hugging my parents and family. I'm not really a touchy person, I like to keep body contact to a bare minimum, but with my family I like to have a hug occasionally, or have my hair ruffled by dad. Makes me feel loved.

"Ryuu-chan, how are you doing my little dragon?" mom chuckled a little then returned the hug. I don't think Kushina even noticed that mom is home.

"I'm totally fine mom! I wonder if you have some chakra control exercises that I could do 'ttebaro?" I scratched my cheek with my pointer finger at the end of my sentence.

"Oh, so you already want to practice chakra?" she blinked.

"well, yeah. I do want to be at the top of the class, and chakra control is important in fuinjutsu also, since too much chakra and you might blow the seal up." I answered, which is true, too much chakra in a seal might blow it up, at best it will just not work, at worst, the seal will blow up in your face and kill everyone around you, including you. The book said as much, and I do want to do great in class, if I do, I have a higher chance to get a great Jounin sensei. If I do very great in class, I might even get an apprenticeship.

"Well, my smart boy, I actually have some books on chakra control, follow me." With that she walked and I followed. We soon came to a small office with many books and papers. She walked to a chest full of scrolls, while I looked around the room.

On the desk right opposite the door are many, many papers. Each one have complex symbols designed around a spiral. Each symbol masterfully weaved with the spiral. I looked at each one of them, my hunger forgotten, I tried to use observe, but only got a load of question marks and a level restriction on fuinjutsu level 16. I looked at the seals with fascination and awe, I can't even begin to imagine what these symbols mean, or what these seals do.

"What do these seals do dattebaro?" I asked, looking at mom and pointing at the table full of papers. My mom looked up with a few scrolls in hand, she walked over to me and looked at the seals.

"Oh, these. These are some prototypes of a seal I was developing. It's a simple seal really, it absorbs any chakra the user is attacked with when activated, it has to be placed on the body of the user. It uses the chakra it absorbs to power itself, though it'll only remain active a max of five minutes, otherwise it'll burn out." She talked about the seal like it was the weather. I was completely awed, I am willing to bet there are stars covering my eyes. A faint 'wow' escaping my lips.

Mom just chuckled at my reaction and held up two scrolls.

"Well, I found the chakra control exercises I was looking for." Mom opened up the scrolls and put them on the table.

"The first one is really simple, every single village has this exercise in their libraries; the leaf exercise. It quickly evolves from leaves to water. So that'll keep you busy for a few days."

I looked over the scroll she pointed at, it explains all I need to know about the exercise. I closed it and put it in my pocket. Mom continued.

"This exercise is an Uzumaki original, only Uzumaki know of this exercise." She said and pointed at the second scroll. I looked at the scroll, on the top is the name written in bold letters, ' _Rock Lifting'_.

"The chakra exercise is simple but hard. You have a group of rocks and you take your chakra and control it outside your body, forming it into a hand and picking the rocks up. People who do this exercise get chakra burns from forcing so much chakra out of their body in one place, but Uzumaki don't get nearly as hurt as normal people do, it is also a great way to get a pain tolerance. If you need any help at all, just say the word and me or Yuudai will help you." Mom explained. So my dad's name is Yuudai, I didn't know that.

I nodded. "I'll master these Chakra control exercises by the end of the month 'ttebaro!" I reached out my fist, determination was what I felt. Another step towards my goal.

She chuckled and met my fist with hers. "Well then, better not disappoint 'ttebajo" ah, the verbal tic of my family, I know for a fact that it comes out when you are feeling excited, that's the common thing with our verbal tics. With Kushina, her verbal tic only comes out when she is either excited, angry or flustered. My mom's verbal tic comes out when she is happy or finds something funny. Mine comes out when I am excited or panicked. It can also come out when I am very determined or happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few days passed, and school went on, my VIT and INT stopped growing when they hit fifteen. I don't know why though. The leaf exercise was easy enough, I am usually awake all night -not needing any sleep- to train the exercise. It quickly reached level 5, but wouldn't go any further, I also noticed that it didn't drain my chakra at all, so I figured that I finished the leaf part and needed to go to the water part; In which you take some water and use your chakra to make it hover right above your skin, you increase the amount of water after some time, and make the water hover higher and higher. I'm thinking that if you master this, and can make other items hover at a long length, you could theoretically pick up an item with chakra and make it come towards you.

That was harder, though after a week of practicing this, my gamer skill said that I have mastered the leaf and water exercise. I gained one point of CC for every level, so I got 10 CC, yay, it only took me two weeks and long boring nights. God, I don't even want to do any exercises, but I promised mom I'd be done with both exercises by the end of the month, and that means I only have two weeks to master the Rock Lifting exercise. This is going to take a while.

Playing with Jirou is really fun though, we talk at the academy about a lot of things, what is happening in our lives, our interests, and what type of ninja we want to be. Imagine my surprise when he, a Minamoto, said that he wanted to be a ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist, and not a kenjutsu specialist. I do wonder why though, when I asked why not kenjutsu, he grumbled something about proving himself. Maybe he has an older brother who is a prodigy? Or maybe he isn't well liked in the clan? Though the latter doesn't really make sense because literally everyone respects each other in Uzushiogakure. Everyone has different personalities, but there is one thing in common of the people, its that they respect each other, if you can think and feel, then you are an individual and deserve to be treated like one.

Dad has begun teaching me fuinjutsu, and according to him, I am like a fish in water when it comes to fuinjutsu. He puffs his chest with pride when I learn fuinjutsu. I got the skill fuinjutsu and got reached level two in two weeks with a 300% bonus to learning fuinjutsu. Every lesson I get, I get a set amount of goals to accomplish in a quest and 10 EXP if I complete these quests. So far, I have gotten 140 EXP from just that. Though when I levelled up to level two I noticed that the EXP requirements upped to 300 instead of only 200.

Becoming a monster is going to take a while.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Well, sorry it took awhile to update, when I was going to write a few days ago my computer needed updating, I just put it back under the bed since updates take a while. After that I just forgot since I had some games from steam summer sale to play (I have two computers, one stationary gaming pc and one laptop. I write on my laptop since I can just lay in bed while writing.). it's a quite short chapter, I kinda had to rush it, since I am a little busy, even though it is summer vacation. I have some music lessons and I also wanna play and I have books to read. Why do I feel like I need to explain myself to the few readers who read this story.**

 **I am very, very, very happy every time I see a gmail of someone who has favorited this story and followed it. I get this warm fuzzy feeling and I love it. I have yet to turn of those notifications and I am probably going to forget about it too.**

 **Oh and, should I maybe put down all Ryuu's stats when I am done, so that you guys can see his progress at the end of the chapter? I don't really know if I should. I don't want the gamer power to be the complete focus of this story, I had him have it because 1) I wanted to, 2) it's supposed to be a motivation for future plot lines and 3)… I don't have a third, well, I'll come up with a third.**

 **If you wanna know why Ryuu mastered the leaf exercise so fast, it's because he was up all night for two weeks. From nine o'clock in the evening to 7 in the morning. According to me, that is a long time.**

 **Well, favorite, review (if you have constructive criticism it would be much appreciated.) follow, again, I don't know, do what you want, its your life!**


End file.
